


Defenseless

by Lady_Phasma



Series: Mando and Dar'Nîla [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lekku Play, Smut, Togruta (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phasma/pseuds/Lady_Phasma
Summary: Mando and Dar'Nîla one last time.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mando and Dar'Nîla [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568179
Kudos: 8





	Defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse typos - I am correcting as I catch them!!

I stretched out on the bed as he turned toward me. He slipped on his gloves, very slowly. I felt sure his eyes were on me the entire time. I propped myself up on my elbow and languidly twirled one lek around my fingers as I watched him. I was once again keenly aware of my nakedness in contrast with his armor. With his gloves on he was inaccessible. I could still read his movements but the connection from moments ago was lessened. I didn’t want it to dissipate entirely. I didn’t know what I wanted. Maybe a part of me did want him to take off his armor. Still a larger part of me wanted him exactly as he was, enigmatic as he watched me.

Mando’s hands dropped to his sides. He didn’t move toward me. Equal parts self-conscious and emboldened, I let my eyelids grow heavy and slid my hand up my lek and around a montral. I brought my hand down the side of my face and grazed my lips with my fingers. I continued my performance by sliding my hand down my neck and over my breast. I looked at him through half-closed eyes. His hands clenched into fists. My hand continued down, over the curve of my stomach. My fingers just reached the V at the top of my closed thighs when I stopped. I let out a breathy moan and shifted on the bed. I watched his hands relax, opening at his sides.

I stretched a long, feline stretch, and swung my bare feet onto the cold floor. I stood. I traced a finger up his vambrace, his bicep, across a pauldron. I didn’t stop. My fingers toyed with the edges of his collar and followed the slope of his neck. I moved slowly so he could stop me when he needed. I only wanted to push his boundaries, not destroy them. So I let the tips of my fingers disappear under his helmet. I gently touched the hard line of his jaw and saw him almost cringe away from me, his body tensed. I froze and waited, my fingertips stopped in their progress. I heard him sigh and saw his shoulders relax. I hadn’t known what to expect but his cheek was soft with only a light prickle of stubble. I let out the breath I had been holding and bit my lower lip as I continued my progress. One finger slid smoothly and with purpose from his jaw to his mouth. I felt his warm breath on my hand as he opened his mouth just a fraction, the movement almost imperceptible. I slid my finger across his lower lip. The friction tugged his mouth open slightly and he sighed again. I paused at his open mouth for only a moment then I eased my hand out of the space under his helmet working carefully to not touch it, not even graze it with the back of my hand. I stared directly into his visor as I raised my hand to my parted lips. I slid that same finger across my bottom lip in the way that I had his.

He moved so quickly that I gasped. He grabbed my hips with both hands and pulled me against him. I shivered as my naked body pressed into his armor. I could feel him hard against me where our hips met, my wet heat on the rough fabric of his pants. He tilted his head to the side, studying me. A hand slid up to rest in the small of my back, to hold me against him. His other hand came to the back of my head. I pressed my head into his palm, cat-like, and closed my eyes. His glove was warm and rough against my skin. When I opened my eyes he seemed to still be studying me. But I felt a gradually increasing pressure from his hand. I relaxed and let him guide me. Mando pulled my head toward his helmet,close enough that my breath fogged the narrow vertical strip of visor. My knees were weak but his hand on my back steadied me. I felt my body begin to flush and the heat rise in my chest and face. My arms were pinned between us but I was able to twist and turn them enough so that my palms were flat on his breastplate. I needed to feel the cold beskar under my hands to remind me of what was important, to slow me down, keep me rational.

I heard him growl at the same time that he slid his hand from my back to my thigh and lifted my leg to his side. Then he let go of my head and pulled both of my legs around his waist. I slung my arms around his neck and squeezed him tight between my thighs. He placed me gently on the bed, easing on top of me fluidly. His graceful movements in spite of his armor never failed to amaze me. I rested my hands on the high collar on the back of his neck, careful not to explore under his helmet. He braced himself on one hand by my head as I lay back. His other hand slid over my breasts. He rubbed small circles around each of my nipples, watching them grow hard under his touch. He sighed. I pressed my chest into his hand and rolled my hips against his.

He slid his hand down my belly between us. I was bold this time and watched as he unfastened his pants. His helmet moved as he looked at me, noticing me watch him. I groaned when I saw him slide into me. He moved slowly. I felt every inch of him. I threw my head back and shut my eyes. I let my fingernails dig into his collar. Arching my back, I pressed hard against him. His hand came to my hip and pulled me toward him, synching our rhythms.

“Oh god, Mando,” I growled, low and deep.

His head dipped down so that his helmet almost rested against my forehead. Then I heard him exhale. He abruptly stopped moving and groaned a little. Was he trying to maintain some control that might be slipping? I could almost feel his internal debate but about what I had no idea. I lay perfectly still, waiting.

Still propped up on the hand by my head he shifted our bodies slightly with his hips. I watched him slide his other hand up my side excruciatingly slowly, to my arm, and then up to my hands on his neck. He lifted my hand and began to move it between us. I realized then what he wanted. Maybe it wasn’t an internal debate or anything as dramatic as all that but he had made a choice. He released my hand and placed his on the other side of my head. I rubbed my montrals and lekku against his forearms as I squirmed under him. I could hear his heavy breathing inside the helmet. I let my fingers graze his shirt as I moved my hand down to where we connected. I felt his body become rigid with anticipation.

He let out a deep sigh when I finally placed my fingers where he wanted them. I felt the wetness of our sex on his skin. He started to slide into me and I let my fingers drift and wander as he did. I watched him while he fucked me, his head dipped almost to my chest. I started to explore with my fingertips, resting them gently on the tiniest bit of exposed belly, letting them brush against the path of hair before moving them back to him. I slowly slipped them around him, so that my hand held him while he fucked me. I squeezed, very gently, and he cursed and pushed deep into me. He ground his hips into mine. My arm was pinned between us and his armor gouged my thighs.

He looked up at me.

He groaned my name. I felt him cum inside me and in my hand. I felt him shudder. He stayed still for a moment. I didn’t dare move my hand but he began to gently pull my arm from between us. He slid through my fingers as I moved my hand away. He adjusted himself as he moved on the bed between my legs. He sat up, placed his feet on the floor, and stroked my leg that now lay across his lap. His other hand dipped underneath my back, lifting me slightly. I followed his cue.

I straddled Mando’s lap and rested on his thighs, his armor warm now. He held me with one hand on my ass. He moved the other from my back to my shoulder, to my breasts, and then to my neck. He wrapped his hand around my neck for a moment. I closed my eyes. I wanted to look at him but this felt too good. My body swayed from the intensity. I gripped his knees behind me and arched my back. His hand moved to my mouth and I felt a gloved fingertip brush against my lower lip. Then a second. I opened my mouth and they slid inside, grazing my teeth. I didn’t pause to think. I bit down lightly on the glove and, surprisingly, he started to pull his hand away. It tugged against my sharp teeth but I didn’t let go. He manuevered the glove off and caught it in his hand. I heard him place it on the bed beside us. I didn’t open my eyes.

His naked fingers found my lips again. They roamed over my mouth, my cheek, gently over my forehead. Then he deftly slid his hand over and behind a montral. I groaned. His hand on my ass squeezed and I pushed my hips closer to him. He let me rub my head into his hand, following my movements, giving me what I wanted. He pressed slightly harder as he explored my back lek with his fingers. My breaths were shallow and fast. I sat straight up and grasped his neck. I rocked my hips against his lap as he moved his hand up and down my lek. He made his way slowly across my neck and slid a front lek on his palm. It felt wonderful in his hand. I pushed my body against his completely. My breasts on his armor. He twirled the tip of my lek through his fingers and opened and closed his hand around it. The pressure and release, over and over, was driving me mad. It felt as if I could explode. I was dripping wet in his lap, nipples hard against his breast plate, lekku hot in his hands.

He gently laid my lek on my chest and cupped my breast. I sighed, opened my eyes. I loosened the vise grip I had on his neck and rubbed tight little circles into his collar with my thumbs. I could feel his eyes through his helmet. I let out a shuddering breath when his hand started to slide down between us.

“Dar?”

“Yes Mando?”

“I want to _feel_ you cum,” he said, barely above a whisper.

He slid two fingers inside me and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I rocked my hips on his hand, pushing him deeper into me. He barely moved as I ground my body into his. My fingers dug deep into the fabric at the back of his neck. Neither of us acknowledged that I had placed my forehead on his helmet. I grunted and moaned as his fingers moved. I sqeezed my eyes shut.

“Mando, fuck, oh,” I gasped. I wanted to say how wonderful he felt, how close I was, how I never wanted him to stop, but none of that would come out.

“Mmmhmm,” he replied. “I know.”

My muscles clenched around his fingers as I came. He held me tightly as I pushed and writhed against him. My world was a blinding white behind my eyes and there was nothing but his fingers, his armor, his helmet. My hands gripped and relaxed on his neck. I was suddenly aware of where my head was, how badly my thighs ached, and the tense feeling around his fingers. If either of us moved I would die. With great effort and deliberate slowness I pulled my head away from his. I smoothed my hands down his neck, over his paldrons, and biceps. I started to pull up on my knees and felt his fingers slide out of me. I gasped and steaded myself.

He gripped my ass with both hands and lifted my hips. He didn’t help me off him. He held me in place and slowly moved his helmet up to look at me. Seeing his helmet framed by, but not touching, my breasts and lekku sent electricity through my body. His hands ran up my back to my shoulders and he pulled me in close. I looked down at that shiny facade, tinted purple from my reflection, and wished madly that I could pull it off and kiss him. Run my hands through his hair. Feel his tongue against my teeth. Maybe he saw that wanting in my face. He dropped his hands to my hips and lifted me off his lap. I knelt on the bed next to him. He turned toward me and stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers. I shivered.

I unfolded my legs and reached for my clothes. I knew he would have to leave soon. This wasn’t forever. Maybe a job would bring him back here. I slid my feet into my pants and stood up. As I pulled my shirt over my head I heard him get up from the bed. I crammed my feet into my boots with a bit more frustration than I meant to show.

“Dar,” he said, touching my elbow.

I turned toward him.

“I…” he trailed off. I waited, giving him the time that he needed to choose his words in that careful, deliberate way he did.

“I could come back if…” he paused. “If you wanted me to.”

I felt the purple of my neck flush to violet, my entire body overheating.

“Yes, I think I would like that very much,” I replied as my fingers lightly grazed the side of his helmet.


End file.
